You're All I Need
by AngelKirstie
Summary: A George/Hermione One-shot! See what you think of it! The title will make sense at the end! Please enjoy I hope! Oh yeah, written for the Twin Exchange Monthly Competition April 2010!


"How could you be so irresponsible, George?" snapped Hermione.

George looked at the floor guiltily. There was nothing worse that Hermione in a bad mood.

"Honestly, Fred is at home, ill with Vanishing Sickness, and yet you continue to carry out stupid, reckless pranks without him." she glared.

"Hermione, it was just a small explosion..." he sighed sheepishly.

"Idiot." she muttered, shaking her head. She looked around at the blackened, burnt remains of the school corridor, before attempting to move past George. However, he blocked her way; a devilish smile on his face.

"Move, or I will move you myself, and it won't be pretty!" Hermione hissed, pulling out her wand.

George retreated hurriedly to the side of the Hogwarts corridor, as he watched Hermione walk swiftly away.

"And another thing, Professor Snape won't be too pleased with you when he hears that you have destroyed the corridor outside of his precious Potions storeroom." Hermione called behind her.

George stood watching her in awe. Just as she was about to turn the corner, he raised his arm.

"Hermione, wait! Come back!" he shouted. The sound of her footsteps stopped, and then her small heart-shaped face appeared around the corner.

"What is it, George?" she frowned.

"Look, I'm really, really sorry about this Hermione. To make it up to you, how about dinner tonight, in Hogsmeade?" said George earnestly.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, widening her eyes. George shrugged.

"Alright then." she smiled, disappearing behind the corner again.

"See you tonight!" George called after her.

***

**Later that evening**

Hermione began to hum softly to herself as she pulled her favourite shirt from the wardrobe–sleeveless, blue eyelet lace.

"Hey Hermione." smiled a voice.

Hermione jumped, and span round.

"Oh, hi Ginny. How are you?" she grinned.

"Fine thanks, how come you're getting all dressed up?" smirked Ginny.

Hermione blushed, before gabbling really quickly "I'mgoingoutwithGeorgetonight!"

"You're what?" gasped Ginny.

"I'm going out with George tonight." Hermione mumbled sheepishly.

"I heard you the first time, it's just that..." Ginny sighed, trailing off.

"It's just that what?" frowned Hermione.

Ginny was silent.

"Tell me." Hermione pleaded.

"Have you seen the date today?" Ginny muttered uncomfortably. She hated doing this. But it was for the best. She didn't want her friend to get hurt.

"Huh?" Hermione frowned, raising one eyebrow.

"Just look." sighed Ginny, pointing to the Robert Pattinson calendar on the wall.

"April 1st." scowled Hermione.

"I'm sorry." whispered Ginny.

"George is such a jerk. This is way out of line for an April Fool's Day prank, but of course, George and Fred are the biggest fools of all." she added, in a riled tone.

Hermione nodded quietly, a small tear running down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly. Ginny was her friend, but there were some things she didn't want her to see...

***

**4 hours later**

George sat at a table in the empty Three Broomsticks Inn. Madame Rosmerta was cleaning the tables around him.

"Damn it." he scowled to himself "I can't believe Hermione Jean Granger had the nerve to stand me up."

George got up sadly, threw the lilac peonies onto the ground, mumbled a quick 'thanks' to Madame Rosmerta, and left the Three Broomsticks Inn, his head down.

***

**The Next Day**

"I can't believe you!" scowled Hermione to George.

"What on earth do you mean?" George frowned.

"You are a complete and utter pig, George Weasley." she glared.

"I could say the exact same thing about you." he growled.

"What?" she gasped, shocked.

"You stood me up last night. I sat waiting at the Three Broomsticks for four hours. I hope you're happy." George retorted.

"I...I...I thought it was an April Fool's Prank." stammered Hermione in a whisper.

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong!" he glowered.

"I really like you Hermione, or at least I did." added George in a fierce voice.

"I really like you too." whispered Hermione, tears forming in her eyes.

She leant towards him and kissed him softly on the cheek.

George pulled her closer to him, a smile spreading across his face.

He kissed her affectionately on the lips.

As he pulled back, both his and Hermione's cheeks were a shade of scarlet.

"George Weasley, You're all I need." she smiled.


End file.
